Next-generation spin transfer torque magnetoresistive random access memories (STT-MTRAMs) use perpendicular MTJ devices, the magnetization direction of which is perpendicular to the film surface. Each of layers constituting a perpendicular MTJ device is very thin, and the properties thereof are liable to degrade when the perpendicular MTJ device is exposed to the atmosphere during the process of film formation. In the technique of Non-patent document 1, the entire process is consistently performed under vacuum in order to prevent degradation of the properties of the barrier layer and the perpendicular magnetic anisotropy layer.
At the same time, it is necessary to measure both the magnetoresistance (MR) properties and the perpendicular magnetic properties for management of the process of manufacturing MTJ devices. For this reason, in the technique of Non-patent Document 1, inspection of the MR (magnetoresistance) properties and perpendicular magnetic anisotropy properties is performed for completed perpendicular MTJ devices.